Fertilizing and planting at precise depths increases crop yields. Row cleaners clean the row line in front of fertilizing and/or planting apparatus to allow precise depth control. A row cleaner generally has a finger wheel mount, a pair of hubs mounted on the wheel mount and a finger wheel mounted on each hub.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,836 to Groff discloses a row cleaner with finger wheels that angle inwardly and forwardly. U.S. Pat. No. 8,596,375 to Winick et al. discloses a row cleaner with concave finger wheels that are spaced along the direction of travel, that angle inwardly and forwardly, and that angle inwardly and downwardly. The row cleaners of Groff and Winick et al. provide improved row cleaning.